Une histoire de vernis à ongle
by Tchiiiiouu
Summary: Aladdin, amoureuse d'un garçon de classe vas vivre un petit moment pas très flatteur avec celui qu'elle aime. Mais le commentaire du garçon vas la hanter. AU


Ceci est mon premier One-Shot sur Magi, j'espère que vous allez aimez !

Bon je sais que les caractères font OC mais bon désolée ! Dite moi si vous voulez une version Judal.

* * *

Les vacances scolaires avaient commencé depuis quelques jours déjà. Et Aladdin, une adolescente de quinze ans, à passer toutes ses journées sur internet, à espionner l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse en début d'année et se morfondre en mangeant des pastèques, entière. L'homme n'était rien d'autre qu'un de ses camarades de classe, qui ne montrait aucun intérêt envers elle. Au début elle l'avait plutôt mal supporté, après tout c'est son premier amour. Quand elle avait annoncé à ses meilleurs amis, Ali-Baba et Morgiana qu'elle était tombé amoureuse, ils avaient été contents. Jusqu'à apprendre de qui. Et puis s'en étaient suivi de longs discours comme quoi, il n'était pas pour elle, trop dangereux ou encore trop indiscipline. Mais, aucun de leurs mots n'avait fait mouche dans son esprit, elles les avaient ignoré et avait demandé conseil à un autre garçon de sa classe, un vieil ami de sa famille. Son nom ? Sinbad, vingt ans et redoublant son année de terminal. Il n'était pas idiot à ce point-là, s'il avait dû redoubler c'était à cause de son comportement. Vous vous diriez surement alors que ce n'est pas très plausible, qu'une fille de quinze ans soit dans une classe de terminale . En réalité Aladdin est un génie, elle est d'ailleurs la meilleure de toute sa classe. D'après son oncle, Ugo, elle tiendrait sa de son père. Elle avait aussi, d'après lui, le caractère enjouer de sa mère. Mais revenons-en au fait.

Sinbad était surement le meilleur conseiller en la matière, car c'est un véritable coureur de jupons. Mais il n'était pas intéressé par la jeune fille qu'il avait vu grandir, loin de là. Il avait, au début , mal pris le fait que sa _"petite sœur"_ chérie était amoureuse, et avait passé tout son temps à la coller car elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire de qui. Tenant des discours comme " **Je ne laisserai personne te toucher** " et d'autres. Il avait rapidement été calmer par Jafar, son meilleur ami, qui avait pris pitié du comportement de son ami mais surtout devinant parfaitement que la jeune fille était plus que gêné. Bon c'était principalement de sa faute car elle avait choisi d'en discuter avec Sinbad. Mais elle ne s'était pas découragé, loin de là.

La prochaine personne à qui elle avait demandé était le gérant du club d'escrime, Sharrkan, ce dernier était d'ailleurs dans sa classe et pouvait être considéré comme le grand frère d'Ali Baba. Il lui avait conseiller d'être plus, féminine. Comme se maquiller ou mettre des vêtements plus féminins. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi, elle se trouvait très bien comme elle était. Sharrkan avait alors soupiré, poser sa main sur son épaule et était partie après une fille. N'était-il pas après tout comme Sinbad et un peu comme Ali Baba, un coureur de jupons. Elle poussa un soupir avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule. En relevant les yeux, elle avait croisé de regard de son ami Yamraiha et avait de serrer les dents sous la pression de la main de celle qui l'avait aidé en début d'année en cours de chimie car elle ne connaissait pas certains outils qu'ils utilisaient. Elle avait toujours été au courant que Yamu était attiré par Sharrkan bien qu'elle ne se l'avouait pas. Yamraiha lui avait alors dit de ne pas écouter les conseils de ce " ** _débile profond_** ". Puis elle était partie après lui, pour se disputer comme à leurs habitudes.

Aladdin avait marqué une pause, ne sachant plus vraiment à qui demander. Elle avait alors tenté de faire ce que lui avait dit Sharrkan, car, après tout, c'était le seul à lui avoir proposé quelque chose. Mais cela avait échoué avant même de commencer, elle n'avait pas aimé les vêtements "féminins" que lui avait montré la vendeuse de son magasin de vêtements habituel. Tous les hauts qu'elle avait vus sauf un maillot pour lequel elle avait flaché lui avaient fait tirer la tronche, mais celui qu'elle avait choisi ne fessait " ** _pas du tout féminin_** " pour souligner les mots de la vendeuse, mais Aladdin l'avait parfaitement ignoré. Comme si la vendeuse l'avait maudite, le premier et seul jour ou elle l'avait porté fut un jour où, elle avait cours de chimie l'après-midi. Alors que tout le monde marchait un eut partout dans la salle pour attraper les produits dont ils allaient avoir besoin, Sinbad avait décidé de prendre un bécher plein d'un produit qu'il valait mieux tenir avec des gants. Il s'était alors retourné et c'était manger les pieds dans le sac de Sharrkan, ce qui lui fit échapper le bécher avec un magnifique " **p*tain** " haut et fort dans la classe. Sauf qu'elle avait été sûre la vendeuse l'avait maudite, le liquide ne finit pas sa course parterre, non loin de là, mais bel et bien dans la tête d'Aladdin qui s'était approché pour aller chercher ce dont elle avait besoin. Mais ce n'était pas tout, le garçon pour lequel battait son cœur et qui se trouvait derrière elle avait, lui aussi, été toucher.

La professeur avait manqué de faire une crise cardiaque avant de courir aller chercher de l'aide alors que les cheveux d'Aladdin absorbaient de plus en plus de produit. Sinbad, qui était devenu blanc, s'empressa de demander à la jeune fille si elle allait bien, mais c'était sans compter le tempérament de son coup de foudre qui avait engueulé comme un malade Sinbad. Aladdin, repoussa ses cheveux en arrière, alors qu'elle ne portait même pas de gants. Au même moment, la professeur était revenue accompagnée de l'infirmière, deux surveillants et un agent d'entretien. L'infirmière dépêcha les deux " _accidentés"_ vers l'infirmerie, répétant plusieurs fois que la _"pauvre enfant_ " devait prendre une douche au plus vite. Plusieurs personnes avaient rigolé au nom qu'avait coiffé l'infirmière à Aladdin tandis que cette dernière rougissait légèrement. Rougissement dû à quoi . Sa personne n'en avait vraiment idée. Mais ça ne s'était pas fini là. Après avoir pris sa douche, l'infirmière lui avait appris une mauvaise nouvelle, son haut, son soutif et son pantalon était malheureusement mort. Et elle ne possédait aucun change. Une serviette enroulée autour de son corps, et la jeune fille avait dû aller dans l'infirmerie et attendre. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence du garçon de ses rêves dans la pièce, qui avait suivi tous les mouvements de la jeune fille en serviette, un petit sourire pervers coller au visage. Elle avait alors remarqué deux sacs identiques dans un coin de la pièce et elle avait grogné, alors que quand elle l'avait remarqué, que leur sac était les mêmes, elle avait été contente mais là honnêtement ça lui cassait les pieds. Elle se baissa et attrapa l'un des sacs avant de commencer à l'ouvrir. Mais un simple "celui-là c'est le mien" l'avait figé entièrement. Elle s'était retournée doucement, et retrouvée nez à nez avec Judar, le garçon qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle avait buggi pendant quelque seconde, avant de se rappeler de la tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ses joues avaient pris feu, tandis qu'elle se relevait rapidement histoire de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait la cacher. Cela avait fait rire Judar, avant qu'elle n'aille attraper une couverture et qu'elle ne l'enveloppe pas autour d'elle. L'infirmière entrait juste après et arquait un sourcil avait de se rappeler et de s'excuser auprès d'Aladdin de ne pas l'avoir prévenu que Judar se trouvait dans la piè avait engueulé Judar car il n'avait pas regardé le corps d'une fille comme ça mais bon l'ignora totalement.

 **"Dit moi Aladdin** , avait commencé Paimon, l'infirmière. **Ugo est chez vous pour venir t'apporter des vêtements et te ramener.**

- **Nan Ugo est parti hier.**

- **C'est problématique ... Et toi Judar ?**

- **Je peux rentrer chez moi avec ma voiture.**

- **Pourrait tu ramener Aladdin chez elle ?**

- **Pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

- **Tu pourrais le faire Nan .**

- **Pas envie.**

- **T'es pas croyable !** Paimon s'était tourné vers la jeune fille. **Un de tes amis à peut-être finit les cours et pourrait te ramener chez toi .**

- **Oh euh peut-être faut juste que je demande par message. Où est mon téléphone ?**

 **-À propos de lui ...**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Il est mort, apparemment tu l'avais dans ta poche et du liquide c'est infiltrer dedans.**

 **-Nan sérieux ?! Oh la cata, comment je vais demander à Ali Baba de me ramener.**

- **Ali Baba ?** avait murmuré Judar avant de sourire. **Très bien je te ramène."**

Une Aladdin choquer et les joues un peu rouges c'était tourner vers lui. Judal c'était lever, elle avait alors seulement remarqué qu'il ne portait plus le t-shirt qu'il portait plus tôt mais une chemise.

 **"-Par contre met autre chose que la serviette.**

 **-Je n'ai rien.**

 **-Ta rien ?! P*tain tu te fous de ma gueule .! Bon pas grave,** il avait ôté sa chemise **. Mets là et vite avant que je change d'avis."**

La jeune fille qui était devenue entièrement rouge attrapait rapidement la chemise avant d'aller la mettre dans la salle de bain. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remerciait sa petite taille. La chemise lui arrivait à moitié de ses cuisses. Puis elle était ressorti et avait dû se dépêcher d'attraper son sac. Alors qu'ils partaient, Paimon avait dit alors que ses cheveux allaient probablement changer de couleur pendant un petit moment mais que ça allait redevenir normal rapidement. Elle avait blanchi car elles aimaient ses cheveux bleus. Le retour , c'était fait dans le silence et Judar avait juste abandonné la jeune fille devant chez elle. Il avait déclaré qu'il s'en fichait pas mal de sa chemise et qu'elle avait qu'a la garde. Puis était parti sur des mots qui avaient, même sans réelle raison, fait chavirer le cœur de la jeune fille. **"Le vernis a ongle te vas bien"**.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, tout ça c'était passer quatre mois avant les grandes vacances, mais après ça il avait continué à agir comme avant. Ignorer la jeune fille comme si rien ne s'était passé. Bon rien ne s'était passé mais bon voila quoi. Et puis peu après avoir passé le bac, Kougyoku, une amie de Judar avait lâcher en plein milieu de la classe en hurlant bien fort à cause de son frère, les mots qu'Aladdin avait toujours voulu avouer à Judar. " **Aladdin est amoureuse de Judar ?!** " Une simple phrase qui brisa le moral et le cœur de la jeune fille, qui c'était ensuite enfuie pour ne plus jamais revenir au lycée.

Elle se releva de sa position affalée dans son lit, elle venait juste de finir une nouvelle pastèque. Elle soupira et attrapa le reste de l'ancienne pastèque pour aller la jeter à la poubelle et en ouvrir une autre. Mais elle n'en trouva aucune, juste un mot d'Ugo qui était parti le matin même.

 _"Si tu veux de la pastèque il va falloir aller en acheter._

 _Ah et des pèches aussi car il n'y en a plu. ~Ugo~_

Elle grogna, cela fessait environ trois semaines qu'elle n'était pas sortie et deux semaines depuis que Kougyoku avait gueuler dans la classe. Elle soupira et alla se changer, attachant ses cheveux en une queux de cheval. C'était toujours Ugo qui coiffait Aladdin, c'était devenu une habitude. Bien sûr elle savait faire une tresse comme celle qu'Ugo lui fessait mais aucune n'était comme celle d'Ugo. Elle attrapa de l'argent et partit, à pied, plutôt une mauvaise idée pour quelqu'un qui veut acheter des pastèques.

En marchant dans la galerie marchande, Aladdin se entrain de jouer avec ses doigts, pendant quatre mois elle avait porté du vernis car Judar lui avait dit que ça lui allait bien. Elle soupira, avant d'apercevoir son café préféré qui servait des glaces à la pastèque. Un petit sourire se plaça sur ses lèvres, elle alla s'asseoir sur l'une des tables à l'extérieur. Posant son sachet de péchés sur la table. Vinea, s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit. Vinea était un peu la serveuse préférer d'Aladdin car c'était toujours elle qui lui servait sa glace et ce même avant de la commander.

 **"Cela fessait un moment Aladdin.**

 **-En effet.**

 **-Je t'apporte ta glace dans quelques minutes.**

 **-Pas de problème."**

Puis son attention rvient à ses doigts, elle se sentait nue lorsque ses ongles ne portaient pas de vernis. Elle sursauta quand elle vit un magnifique vernis de couleurs violet sombre se poser devant elle. Elle releva la tête et rougit quand elle découvrit Judar devant elle.

 **« -Judar!  
**

 **-Oui Aladdin ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là .!**

 **-Je t'ai vu alors je suis venue**

 **.-Que ?**

 **-En fait ... ça fait un moment que je voulais te voir et je t'ai vue toute l'heure en train de jouer avec tes doigts et j'ai vu que tu ne portais plus de vernis. Et j'en avais vu un dans un magasin juste après qui t'irait bien alors je l'ai acheté et je t'ai cherché avant de te trouver ici.**

 **-Tu me cherchais .**

 **-Ouais ...**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce que ... moi aussi ...**

 **-Toi aussi quoi ?**

 **-Je suis amoureux de toi."**

Les joues d'Aladdin deviennent encore plus rouges, alors que Judar se pencha au-dessus de la table avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Aladdin ferma les yeux et lui répondit juste après. Judar se rassit et regarda le sac de la jeune fille.

 **"-C'est des pêches .**

 **-Oui pourquoi ?**

 **-Je t'en prends une !**

 **-Hey !**

 **-Et voilà une glace a la pastèque pour toi Aladdin.** Dit Vinea avant de poser la glace devant la jeune fille et de remarquer Judar **. Oh qui est ce garçon ?**

 **-C'est ...**

 **-Je suis Judar, le petit ami d'Aladdin. Vos faites de la glace à la pêche ?**

 **-Ton petit ami ?! Et tu me la pas dis .! Je suis déçu!** Elle regarda Aladdin avant de se tourner avec Judar. **Je t'apporte ça.**

 **-Cool."**

Plusieurs minutes se passèrent avant que Vinea n'apporte sa glace à Judar et reparte en souriant. Aladdin posa sa cuillère après avoir fini sa glace et regarda Judar.

 **« -Dis Juifs?**

 **-Fredonner?**

 **-Comment est tu tomber amoureux de moi ?**

 **-Quand je t'ai ramené l'autre jour et que tu ma remercier avec tes ongles vernis de cette couleur**

 **-Hein ?**

 **-Parce que tu avais l'air superbe avec tes ongles violets foncer dans t'es cheveux avec ma chemise.**

 **-Juste pour ça ?**

 **-De quoi ça ?**

 **-Pour une histoire de vernis à ongle ?"**


End file.
